


Lust Will Have Its Way

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's body has a mind of it's own. It will get what it wants; and what it wants is apparently Reita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust Will Have Its Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 stories 050: winter. I'd like to thank the song "Ituwari to nikushimi no aida de" by Calmando Qual for inspiring me with it's gentle sound. This is also for the y!weekly prompt 017: Fetish for the slight bondage that occurs.

As I gaze across the crowded room, something inside of me yearns for the days of my well past youth; the days when I could simply be, feel, and act as I desired without thought to what it might cost me.

I swirl the remains of my beer around inside the thick glass and release a deep, liberating sigh before downing the rest in one long gulp. The glass makes a loud cracking sound as I slam it down on the counter and push away from the bar.

As I make my way across the crowded room, I let my vision fall upon the object of my thoughts, upon the one and only reason I'm thinking of my youth. Shockingly blonde spiky hair, gray eyes peering out from above that single strip of lace cloth, full plump kissable lips.

My mind plunges back into the depths of the things that dreams and fantasies are made of and I almost moan aloud at the very thoughts that cross over my mind. Desire rushes hot and fast though me, and my feet seem to betray me as I walk directly toward him. I didn't mean to do this. Why am I doing it? I can't. But my feet pay me no mind and continue rushing me toward the only man I've ever wanted this way.

Before I can realize it, I'm right in front of him, staring into the depths of his eyes. "Reita..." the name passes my lips in an unexpected rush of lust filled hunger. I'm drunk. I have to be. Why else would I be so willing to betray everything I know that I cannot? But then, since when have I been able to get drunk off of three beers?

Another tiny part of my mind whispers sinisterly from the darkness. When you were young it only took that much, Daisuke. Don't you remember? The days when two would get you drunk and three had you plastered?

A soft moan slips from my lips as I shake my head, attempting to fight every desire coursing through my body. I won't throw my entire career away over this beautifully sculpted man that stands so patiently before me. He must think I've lost my mind. Perhaps I have... or maybe this is me gaining it back after years of being without it.

My fingers act of their own accord and reach out to touch his silken hair. It feels like I'd always imagined it would; soft yet hard in places, silky and like it belongs in my hand. I fist my fingers in it and before I realize what I'm doing, I've leaned in and pressed my lips against his perfect mouth. My kiss is anything but gentle; hungry, exploring, and shamefully desperate. He surprises me as his tongue presses against my lips, begging entrance. I let him in and everything slips into a haze of lust. Something burns deep inside of me, yearning to be released. I moan against his perfect mouth before I pull back, telling myself yet again, that I should not be doing this. Slowly I let go of his hair and start to back away, sadness in my eyes.

His fingers close around my wrist and pull me back. His lips meet my ear and his breath caresses my senses. I shudder as heat shoots through my entire body. "Don't go. I know you think it isn't right... I understand. It can be between us... just between us. No one else will have to know." Fingers slide over my hip and I can't help the feelings that shoot through me once more. "Then let's go... get out of this place."

Before I can even draw my next breath, I'm being tugged along behind him, his fingers still curled around my wrist. He leads me outside into the biting cold of the winter air. I follow blindly, not really knowing where we're going, but knowing precisely why, and that is all that matters. He wants me... he wants me just as much as I have wanted him all these years.

Minutes pass by as we half walk, half stumble down the mostly deserted street and up to his apartment building. I take note that he lives close to that bar and maybe that's why I've seen him there so often. Odd how I live on the other side of town, yet frequent that bar just as much as he.

I gasp as he pushes me against the wall of the elevator and begins to ravish my neck. My fingers find their way back into his hair once more and I gently tug on it. "Rei... there's a camera here..." How can I even think of the camera at such a time? Maybe the little blinking red light helps to keep me focused on it. Perhaps it's the underlying buzz that I can hear coming from it, that no one else seems to hear.

He stops when the elevator dings and the doors slide open. Once more I'm being tugged down the hallway toward his apartment. He fumbles with his keys for a moment, then the door clicks open and he all but yanks me inside. The door slams shut behind us and he fumbles with the lock for a moment before kicking his shoes off and jumping me as I try to remove my own.

"Fuck the shoes." His hand closes around my wrist and he drags me with him down the hallway to his bedroom. We're half naked by the time we get there. He presses me against his mattress and eagerly removes my shoes and then my pants, tossing them to the side without a care as to where they land. Something crashes and breaks as my shoe hits it; he's completely un-phased by it. He scoots me up the bed, kicking his pants off as we go.

The clink of metal hitting metal should have disturbed me, but it doesn't. He softly caresses the skin of my wrist before placing a kiss upon it and then latching cold metal against it. His eyes meet mine, and he smiles. "Now you have an excuse. I stole you away and forced it all on you."

I tug slightly on the binding and make a face at him. "I don't need an excuse..."

His finger silences me as it presses gently across my lips. "Yes you do. You know that as much as I do." His fingers roam my body freely, encouraging the moans that fall unbidden from my lips. I cry out as he bites softly at the flesh of my nipple and sigh as he laves it with his tongue in apology.

I arch against him, wanting so desperately to touch him. I pull my hand free of his grip, glad that he only cuffed one of them to the bed. My breath catches in my throat as he moves to fully cover my body with his own. Our erections brush softly against one another and I can't help but thrust up to find that beautiful feeling over and over again. His fingers close around our cocks and I throw my head back, arching from the bed in ecstasy.

It's been too long... far too long. The touch of another upon my body, the feeling of my hidden preference pressing against me. It's all too much, I can feel it all rising in one warm ball, just waiting to burst in release. His lips find mine once more and he begins to thrust against me.

We part, gasping both for air and from the pleasure of it all. His lips press against my ear, his tongue leaving a wet trail over my earlobe. "Cum for me, Die-kun." I thrust harder up into his hand and against the delicious friction of his cock. My free hand moves to his hair once more, yanking his head back to stare into his face as my crisis hits me. I manage to keep my eyes open as shockwaves of pleasure course through me, my heat spilling over the both of us. He follows me over the edge a few moments later, the feeling of me cumming just too much for him to stand. His face contorts into a mask of pleasure and I realize just how much I've always wanted to see him like this.

He slumps against me, spent and floating in that place that only exists after orgasm. I stroke his hair where I've pulled at it. My voice cracks as I issue an apology for the pain. A smirk crosses his lips as he lifts his head to look into my eyes once more. "Some of us like the pain." I return the smirk as he settles against me. Neither of us seems to care that we've just created a mess that should technically be cleaned. We drift together within that haze, simply pleased to have finally given in to what we've wanted for far too long.


End file.
